Je veux être Libre
by WildDarkWolf
Summary: Elle ne veut plus mentir à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle ne veut plus de cette vie, elle veut changer. Va-t-elle tous leurs avoués? À ces hommes qui luit-on sauver la vie, où va-t-elle encore une fois s'enfermer dans ces mensonges qui la détruise de l'intérieur? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...
1. Prologue

11/09/2016

Kikoo bande de petit cactus ! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va super ! Je vous présente ma première histoire sur ce site magnifique ainsi que sur le fandom One Piece ! Cette fiction est partie d'un gros délire de ma part, elle est donc en aucun cas à prendre au sérieux ! Je la note M pour le futur, j'ai un léger côté psychopathe ! (Léger ?) Bon ok, pas léger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit de ma conscience ! (Yo !) Elle me rappelle certaines choses assez importantes en plus de me faire chier ! (Et je ne te permets pas !) Enfin bref trêve de bavardages ! Voici le prologue de Je veux être Libre ! Et même s'il est très court, je vous souhaite à tous/toute une bonne lecture !

Au faite One Piece ne m'appartient pas ! (Sinon Ace, Satch, Barbe Blanche, Corazon et plein d'autres serais vivant !)

POV externe :

Nous sommes dans le monde appelé réel. Qui suis-je? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui a de l'importance c'est qui est-elle ! Une fille banale en 1° dans un lycée banal. Elle répond au nom de Carla. Elle a des amis mais pas beaucoup. Et ce qu'elle aime ce n'est pas l'école, et on s'en doute un peu avec ses résultats, c'est assez banal. Ce qu'elle aime c'est les manga. Elle en aime, regarde et lie beaucoup et elle l'avoue Food Wars, l'Attaque des Titans, Tokyo Ghoul, Blue Exorcist, Akame ga Kill, Mirai Nikki, Fairy Tail, Remember, Another, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Rozen Maiden, Lune de Sang, Nanatsu no Taizai, Black Lagoon, Valkyrie Drive, Walkure Romanze, Cross Ange, Black Butler, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, Kuroko no Basket, Dragon Ball, et plein d'autres. Mais le numéro 1 pour elle, le meilleur des meilleurs c'est : One Piece. Simple mais efficaces. Mais aujourd'hui tout va basculer…

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 1 ! Et surtout que sa vous ait plus ou pas, pensé à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Allez à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

18/09/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez ? (Arrête de le demander à chaque fois !) La politesse tu connais ? (…) Bref j'en profite pour vous remercier de suivre ma fiction, sa me fait énormément plaisir ! Enfin voila le chapitre 1 tout beau tout court ! Je coir que j'ai du mal avec les long chapitre… Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(One Piece ne lui appartient pas, et dans un sens heureusement !) Vas te pendre avec tes intestins ! (Elle vient de vous en donnez la preuve !)

(Ah et pardonner la pour les fautes d'orthographe qui vont vous bruler la rétine, elle est nul !) Je ne suis pas partit en S pour rien !

Chapitre 1:

POV Carla:

La journée est enfin terminée ! Enfin plutôt la matinée, il reste encore 3 heures de cours et je pourrais rentrer chez moi ! En attendant je vais avec « le peuple » comme on le dit si bien en permanence, et comme d'habitude on partira manger en avance. Et comme on est jeudi, je vais lire le nouveau chapitre de One Piece ! Je me demande ce que Oda nous a préparer ! Des bonnes surprises comme d'habitudes ! Bon je vais vous épargner les 3 heures que je vais endurer, a plus !

Enfin, que je t'aime bus du retour, tu me remonte le moral ! Depuis ce matin je me dis qu'aujourd'hui est une journée exceptionnel, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ? En tous cas on va faire comme d'habitudes: écouteurs plus opening de manga presque à fond. Et c'est partie pour 20 minutes, que je ne ressens pas, comme tous les jours. Je descends, dit au revoir a créatrice et commence a rentré chez moi. La musique à fonds dans les oreilles je fais attention a chaque fois que je traverse, mais je sais que je risque de ne pas faire assez attention, et d'être percuté par une voiture. Mais cela m'atteins pas. En fait je m'en fous complètement! Je ne veux plus vivre ici. Mare des secrets, mare des mensonges je veux être

« Moi : Libre… »

En disant ce mot je sentis mon corps éjecté par une voiture, et ma seule pensée fut

« Faite que j'atterrisse dans ce monde que je chéri temps. Le monde de … One Piece. », pourquoi je pense ça?

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus, si ces le cas laissez une review, que je sache se qui va et ce qui ne vas pas ! (Si vous ne dites rien elle va finir par partir en dépression !) Allez à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapter 2

25/09/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi ça va super ! (Je vais finir par me suicider si tu continue à m'ignorer !) Tu veux que je te passe une corde et un tabouret ou tu te démerde ? (…) Une bonne chose de faite ! Je tiens à vous remercier ! 40 vus en 2 chapitres c'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais autant ! (Surtout avec des chapitres aussi ridicule !) … (Elle trouve ce chapitre bizarre et en plus il ne lui plait pas beaucoup alors laissez une review pour lui dire qu'il est bien !) J'écris aussi bien qu'une vache espagnol… (BONNE LECTURE !) Je suis (ONE PIECE NE LUI APPARTIENT PAS !)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

POV Carla:

Je me sens… flotter. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je ne ressens pas l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je rentrai du lycée, j'étais presque chez moi, et pouf, troue noir. Aucun souvenir. Je sens mon téléphone dans ma poche, au moins je l'ai toujours. Je n'arrive pas a bouger. C'est bizarre. Je n'entends rien et je ne ressens rien à part la sensation de mes vêtements et le poids de mon téléphone. Je me sens calme et détendu pour une fois, j'espère que sa va durer… Pourquoi à chaque fois que je dis sa tous s'arête? Je ressens une vive douleur dans tout mon corps comme si je venais de me scratcher par terre. J'entends des voix dire que je suis dans un sale état, pas étonnant vu la douleur, et que je fais peut être une hémorragie interne… c'est possible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du fer dans la bouche, c'est peut être du sang, ou vraiment du fer. Je sens un léger ballotement comme si j'étais sur un bateau… Attends… What? Comment j'ai fait pour passer de la rue d'un village du Vaucluse, à un bateau sur l'eau ? En même temps c'est sur que le bateau il ne va pas marcher sur terre. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté à ouvrir les yeux pour voir… Des boobs. D'énorme boobs. C'est bizarre comme réveille. Je vois les boobs reculer, et je peux enfin voir le visage qui correspond au boobs. Après les obus, l'avion de chasse. Une infirmière a ce que je vois. Attends… Je connais ces collants… Oh my fucking god! Arrêt cardiaque en vue! Je suis sur le mobydick, je répète je suis sur le mobydick! Alerte rouge! Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir… Je vais m'évanouir… ANANAS! Euh pardon je voulais dire… Marco le phœnix, commandement de la première flotte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche! Je suis au paradis. Plein de tablettes de chocolats partout sur le bateau et surtout… des tablettes tatoués! Pardon je m'égare! J'entends légèrement l'infirmière m'annoncer que je suis sur le mobydick, même si je l'avais déjà compris, et que j'ai échappé de peu à la mort. Elle me dit aussi s'appeler Yuki, et également que sa fait 3 jours que je suis sur le navire. Le rêve!

« Yuki : Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

Moi : blup !

Yuki : Mince tu avais encore du sang dans la bouche !

Moi : C'est rien.

Yuki : Il est passé où ?

Moi : Qui ?

Yuki : Le sang ?

Moi : Je l'ai avalé, qu'elle question.

Yuki : Sérieux ?

Moi : Oui. Au faite enchanter Yuki, moi c'est Carla!

* * *

(Et voila! L'auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu et espère que vous laisserez une pitite review qui lui redonnerais le moral! Alors a la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 3

02/10/16

… (Ok, je vais parler pour elle… Kikoo bande de cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?) Mal… (Vas déprimer plus loin !) Il leur avait plus ? (Hein ?)… (Ah, ben je pense ?)… ALLEZ STOP LA DEPRIME ! On se motive et plus vite que ça ! (Le retour !) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! (Comme d'habitudes quoi ?) Oui mais pour celui la je me souviens que je rigolais comme une idiote en l'écrivant ! (Tu c'est que les gens peuvent avoir un humour différent du tien ?) Oui je le sais, mais j'aime bien ce chapitre ! Allez trêve de blabla, place au chapitre !

(One Piece ne lui appartient pas, sinon je n'imagine même pas le carnage…) Tu rabâche !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

POV Carla:

Yuki me regarde d'un air déphasé. Marco qui était assis sur une chaise prés du lit dans lequel je me trouvais, avais quand à lui… un regard de fatigué de la vie, comme dans le manga. La petite voix ultra chiante dans ma tête me supplie de ne pas sortir de conneries. Je ne le fais jamais! « _Mytho !_ » Mais la ferme conscience de merde ! Je dois faire une drôle de tête, Yuki a éclaté de rire.

« Yuki : C'est trop drôle !

Moi : De quoi ?

Yuki : Tu regardes le mur comme si il t'avait insulté !

Moi : Il ne m'a pas insulté, il m'a regardé de travers ! »

Comment faire mourir de rire une infirmière en 30 secondes, dite une connerie !

« Marco : Oï, Yuki. »

Putain cette voix !

« Yuki : Désolé commandent !

Marco : Je vais prévenir Oyaji que notre invité s'est réveillé.

Yuki : Ok ! »

Mon idole ! Que tu es beau ! Attends… Je vais rencontrer Shirohige ! SUGOÏ ! Oh putain !

« Moi : Dis Yuki ?

Yuki : Yuki.

Moi : Hein ?

Yuki : Tu m'as dit de dire Yuki.

Moi : Non, enfaite je voulais savoir pendant combien de temps je vais devoir rester là ?

Yuki : Liz a dit que tu devais rester coucher pendant 2 semaines pour éviter que tes plais ne se rouvre !

Moi : C'est une blague ? Et c'est qui Liz ?

Yuki : Non ce n'est pas une blague, et Liz est l'infirmière en chef du mobydick.

Moi : Je suis en enfer.

Yuki : Mais non voyons ! Je vais profiter du faite qu'il n'y ais que nous deux pour te poser un cathéter pour te redonner du sang !

Moi : Alors la pas question !

Yuki : Mais c'est pour te soigner !

Moi : Je m'en bats les ovaires !

Yuki : Tant pis pour toi !

Moi : Vade retro satananas!

Adieu.

* * *

Mon pire cauchemar o.o (je ne dirais rien sur cette chose (-_-')) Hum...

Et voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plus, que vous laisserais une review et que vous serais la dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 4 ! (Tu espère beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui !) Oui, j'espère qu'il va pleuvoir demain matin ! A la semaine prochaine les cactus ! Au faite la petite voix entre guillemets en italique " _On ma appeler?_ " Elle quoi! C'est la merveilleuse conscience de Carla! C'était la petite explication! (Si vous avez du mal avec les termes telle que Sugoï, Oyaji, Shirohige et d'autre vous n'avez qu'a le demander et l'auteur, qui est une abrutie, et elle vous expliqueras tous!) Sur ce et pour de bon a la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4

09/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! Je fais vite parce que je suis épuisé, j'écris ce message à 22:20 et demain je commence à 8 heures ! (Les joies de la 1°S !) La ferme ! Enfin bref je vous offre ce chapitre 4 ou si mes souvenirs sont bons on change pour la première fois de point de vue !Au passage je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe mais je corrige seul mes chapitres et je laisse passer énormément de fautes donc je vous demande si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous pourrez m'aidez à vous offrir des chapitre d'une meilleure qualité au niveau de l'orthographe dite le moi en PM ! Allez j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire à chaque chapitre ?) Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose ! (One Piece ne lui appartient pas !)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

POV Marco :

Le pont inférieur et tout le temps remplie de monde, parfois c'est pénible mais Oyaji et bien visible de part sa taille. Je viens de le prévenir que la fille qu'on a récupéré, Carla, vient de se réveiller. Maintenant je me dirige de nouveau vers l'infirmerie avec derrière moi Oyaji et un Satch très curieux, vu qu'il est rentré hier de mission il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir. Nous entrons dans la pénombre des couloirs et nous nous dirigeons vers la poupe du navire ou se situe l'infirmerie.

« Satch : Elle ressemble à quoi ?

Moi : Tu verras. »

Il arrêtera quand de me poser cette question ? J'en ai ras l'ananas moi !

« Carla: LA CON DE TES CHROMOSOMES ! JE VAIS T'ENFONCER LE GRAND MATS DANS LE DERCHE TELLEMENT PROFONDEMENT QU'IL RESSORTIRA PAR LA BOUCHE !

Yuki : MAIS RESTE TRANQUILLE PUTAIN !

Carla: PLUTOT CREVER !

Satch : Elle est sacrément vulgaire !

Oyaji : Gurarara, je sens que l'on va rire ! »

Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie et… me prend un meuble dans la gueule. Sympa l'accueil !

« Satch : Et bien mon vieux.

Moi : Oï, urusei ! »

Satch rigole comme l'abrutie qu'il est, profite, je me vengerais. Je me redresse et constate que l'infirmerie est sans dessus dessous. Et la gamine semble en forme, elle fui Yuki en l'insultant alors que celle-ci a… une seringue dans la main. Ok… c'est quoi ce délire ?

« Satch : Un coup de main Yuki ?

Carla: Le premier qui s'approche, je lui fais bouffer ses couilles !

Satch : Désolé Yuki, je ne peux pas t'aider !

Oyaji : Gurarara, sa suffit les enfants! Dis-moi gamine… »

Enfin elles ont arrêtées de courir !

« Oyaji : Qui est tu? »

* * *

Et voila c'est fini, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Vous allez surement penser au cours de cette fic que les perso de One Piece ne sont pas comme dans le manga et se seras normale car je vais TOUS les interpréter a MA façon ! Je préfère vous prévenir avant de trop vous surprendre ! Pour mon personne vous serais un peu mieux à quoi elle ressemble dans les chapitres 5 et 9, oui je sais c'est dans longtemps mais sa viendra ! Pour l'instant j'ai 18 chapitre d'écrit et « corrigé » et pour le moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration donc j'en profite pour prendre le plus d'avances possible ! Bon allez je vous laisse, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis bonne nuit parce que je suis en traine de m'endormir sur mon ordi ! À la semaine prochaine ! (Et laissez une petite review sa ferais très plaisir a l'auteur et sa la motiverais pour sa semaine de cours !) A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 5 !

(Celui ou celle qui fait la 100° vus laisse une review! Sinon je vais m'énerver très fort!) A oui c'est vrai qu'on en ai a 93! Allez pour la 100° une pitite review pour me faire plaisir! (Mais on est con ils pourront pas savoir qu'ils sont la 100°!) Ben laisser une review quand même!

22:43, youpi!


	6. Chapter 5

16/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! (…) Arrête de faire la gueule ! On a juste dépassé les 100 vue en 5 chapitres ! (Mais on n'a toujours pas eu de review !) C'est vrai T_T … Mais si on a autant de vu c'est que cette fiction plait à des gens non ? (Tu positive trop !) C'est mon seul défaut que j'apprécie ! Allez stop le blablatage ! Place au chapitre !

A et au faite, j'ai oublier de le préciser! Dans ce chapitre il y a deux informations sur mon personnage! Et les paroles entre guillemet en italique et bien c'est simplement sa conscience!

Carla: Pourquoi moi aussi j'ai une conscience qui me dit des truc que je sais déjà?

" _Ainsi qu'une auteur débile et inutile!_ "

Respecter votre créatrice bande de déchets! (Elles ont pas tord!) Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

Bon aller place au chapitre avant que je ne pète un câble!

(One Piece ne lui appartient pas !)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

POV Carla:

Shirohige m'as parlé! Enfin, il m'a posé une question ! Attends… Il m'a traité de gamine ? Je vais le tuer ! _« Tu as 16 ans, tu fais 1m60, il a plus de 70 ballets et il fait plus de 6m, que veut tu lui faire ? Ah oui, c'est aussi l'homme le plus fort du monde ! »_ Merci de me le rappeler conscience débile !

« Moi : Je m'appelle Carla!

Shirohige : Et d'où vient tu gamine ? Que t'es t-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouve avec de telle blessures sur un misérable radeau ? »

Merde… _« Balance vite un mensonge ! »_

« Moi : Je sais pas. »

J'espère que mon haussement d'épaule était crédible ! _« … »_ Oh sa va, que mon mensonge était crédible, t'est chiante !

« Marco : Comment ça?

Moi : Je ne m'en souviens plus !

Marco : Oï, c'est une blague ?

Moi : Ben non… »

Je ne suis pas crédible… J'ai mal à ma cote. Je sens un truc chaud coulé sur le côté. Oh c'est joli.

« Satch : Pourquoi tu fait cette tête ?

Moi : C'est joli !

Satch : Nani ?

Moi : Mais sa coule un peu beaucoup !

Yuki : De qu… ALONGE TOI TOUS DE SUITE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU NE DEVAIS PAS BOUGER PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES !

Moi : Sa va c'est juste un peu de sang ! ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Marco : Oï, un peu ?

Moi : Beaucoup !

Yuki : BOUGE !

Moi : Oui maman ! »

Je crois qu'elle va me tuer ! Adieu les gens ! J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer !

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous laisserez une petite review pour me le prouver ! Alors je vous dit a dimanche prochaine pour le chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapter 6

23/10/2016

Kikoo les cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche et je ne vous dérange pas longtemps en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture en espérant que les fautes ne vous brulerons pas les yeux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

POV Marco :

Cette gamine est complètement tarée! Mais en même temps elle semble attachante et pleine de vie. Et dire qu'elle a faillit mourir. Cela aurait été dommage… Mais je dis quoi moi sérieux ? Cette gamine nous cache quelque chose je le sais et je le découvrirai! Enfin bref on va les laisser toute les deux tranquille, ce n'est pas que mais perso je n'ai pas envie de me reprendre un meuble dans la gueule. Une fois c'est déjà trop! Oyaji et Satch me suivent. Je crois que les autres commandants vont réclamer des nouvelles de notre passagère et que Satch va parler de mon entré dans l'infirmerie. Génial. En tous cas Satch et moi devons aller chercher les autres pour une réunion, je déteste ces fichus réunions. On s'y ennuis à mourir, si je n'étais pas le second de l'équipage je m'endormirais volontiers a chaque fois, mais bon. Nous nous séparons pour prévenir tous le monde plus vite, et bien sur il va dans le couloir de tribord, le plus prés et celui ou il y a le moins de monde, de la première a la sixième division, du coup je me coltine le couloir de bâbord, de la septième a la seizième. Le premier sur la liste est Rakuyou, normalement il devrait être dans sa cabine.

« Moi : Oï, Rakuyou ?

Rakuyou : Youep !

Moi : Réunion…

Rakuyou : Ok, a toute a l'heure.

Moi : A toute, et cette fois met plus qu'un caleçon!

Rakuyou : La ferme le piaf! »

Et de 1, plus que 5. Je n'ai pas envie DU TOUT.

* * *

Et voila ! Comme d'habitudes penser a laissez une review et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour encore un autre point de vu !

Promis bientôt les chapitres seront plus long!


	8. Chapter 7

30/10/16

Kikoo les cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(One Piece ne lui appartient pas… Et heureusement !)

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

POV Satch :

Prévenir les autres c'est trop facile, et super rapide! Mais pour une réunion c'est chiant. En tout cas, la gamine est sacrément intéressante, et petite, moins de 1,80m sur. Sa lui donne un certain charme! Ah mon pauvre Satch! Toute les femmes sont belle, normale que tu les aime de toute ton âme! Et elle, elle a l'air jeune, 20 ans ou moins mais pas beaucoup moins. Bon ce n'est pas tous mais, il est long le Marco. Il s'est perdu ou quoi?

« Joz : Pourquoi tu rigole Satch?

Moi : J'ai imaginé que Marco c'était perdu! »

Et voila on rit tous! En même temps quoi, Marco, se perdre! Sur le bateau en plus! C'est comme si Oyaji était allergique a l'alcool! Ou que Vista l'était au rose! Putain je vais mourir!

« Marco : Oï, il se passe quoi ici? »

Oh putain, et en plus il débarque, non mais la, on est foutus, sa va plus s'arrêter!

« Izou : Et bien, il y a de l'ambiance ici!

Haruta : On dirait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que leur hilarité a un rapport avec notre cher ananas!

Marco : Tu c'est se qu'il te dit l'ananas ?

Moi : Hein, monsieur je me prends un meuble dans la gueule! »

Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter de rire!

« Rakuyou : Comment ça?

Moi : Et bien… monsieur a ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie et c'est pris un meuble en pleine gueule avant de faire un plat inversé!

Namur : Et c'est qui, qui a envoyé le dit meuble?

Moi : Je pense que c'était Yuki! Vous la connaissez!

Yuki : Non ce n'était pas moi… et comment sa vous me connaissez? »

Et merde.

* * *

Et voila…

Satch : Au secours !

Oups… Laissez une review et à la semaine prochaine ! Peut être que Satch survivra !

Satch : SAUVEZ-MOI ! ELLE VEUT MA MORT !


	9. Chapter 8

06/11/16

Kikoo les cactus, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui on en apprend un petit peu plus sur Carla ! (Pas trop tôt ça fait 8 chapitres !) Oh la ferme ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'hab on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

POV Carla:

Ouf, Yuki est partie… j'ai eu chaud au popotin… je suis enfin seul, sa fait du bien! Donc en premier lieux vérification: est ce que je suis arrivé entière dans ce monde? Tatouages? Check il faut juste le cacher. Marque? Ben check aussi elle est juste à côté, à cacher aussi. Pouvoirs? Allez on essaye…

« Moi : Il fonctionne je chercherais un moyen de les bloqué plus tard. »

Bon deuxième étape cachait le téléphone! Allez hop, on se la fait à la Ayano et on le range dans l'inventaire. Bon… je fais quoi maintenant? Je suis enfermé dans l'infirmerie! D'après les hublots je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'infirmerie de tribord. Bon ben vu que je rien d'autre à faire je vais aller prendre une douche, j'ai les cheveux dégueu! En même temps j'ai plus de cheveux qu'un géant a de poils pubiens! Le respect est mort est décédé! Bon aller on y va et en chantant! Sa fait longtemps que je n'ais pas chanté… la dernière fois c'était pour _**eux**_ … C'est fous ce qu' _ **ils**_ me manque...

 _Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside_

 _Come and join the fun take a journey to the night_

 _Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more!_

 _Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light_

 _SO!_

 _Grab your only ammunition your common sense and your torch!_

 _The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch!_

 _How long will you last trough these memories of the past!_

 _Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours!_

Vive l'eau chaude

 _Forced down to reckoning_

 _Your dreams become the sickening_

 _You thought you were alone_

 _No they bite you to the bone_

 _YOU SHOUT!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my mind_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back_

 _Or leave alone tonight!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my heart_

 _Break me 'till I fall apart_

 _This can't be real_

 _This can't be right_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

 _You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room_

 _But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom!_

 _You're looking left and right through the doors you shut so tight_

 _But as long as you're away they open up to scare your soon_

 _SO!_

 _Keep an eye on all your your toys 'cus some don't look the same_

 _Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane_

 _The plushtrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation_

 _So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain_

 _Forced down to reckoning_

 _Your dreams become the sickening_

 _You thought you were alone_

 _No they bite you to the bone_

 _YOU SHOUT!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my mind_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back_

 _Or leave alone tonight!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my heart_

 _Break me 'till I fall apart_

 _This can't be real_

 _This can't be right_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Et que vous laisserez une review ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, la chanson c'est Breack my mind de DaGames, une chanson que j'adore et que j'écoute souvent en boucle ! C'est la première chanson d'une longue liste qui apparaitra dans cette fanfiction ! Je donnerais le titre à chaque fin de chapitre ^^ ! Sur ce je vous dit a dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 9 !


	10. Chapter 9

13/11/16

Kikoo bande de cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Tu vas bien ?) Oui ! Ah et au faite, à la base il y avait deux chapitres, mais je les ai fusionné, le suivant était trop court… Et aussi dans ce chapitre on en apprend plus sur Carla ! bon allez bonne lecture et pour de bon !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

POV Marco:

La réunion est enfin terminé, et la cabine de la gamine aussi, et bien sur on ma charger de l'amener là-bas. Donc je repars encore une fois vers l'infirmerie, a croire que je passe ma vie à y aller alors que je n'en ai pas besoin avec mon fruit! Et en plus je dois lui faire visiter le navire! J'ouvre la porte doucement, je ne veux pas me reprendre un meuble dans la tête alors prudence… Rien… juste le bruit de l'eau qui coule est une vois qui chante, la gamine.

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

 _Hey kid!_

 _Why do you moan?!_

 _We can't help but notice that you're home alone_

 _Your parents clearly trust you to be away_

 _Without a phone call!_

 _That's not all_

 _Your flashlight is limited_

 _That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited_

 _Don't be scared_

 _It's not like we care_

 _Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared_

 _On the bed_

 _Just don't be mislead_

 _Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled_

 _The closet_

 _Whoops!_

 _I wouldn't run over_

 _Cus Foxy's inside and he seems OUT OF ORDER!_

 _Oh and look!_

 _You know this guys?_

 _Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive_

 _The cupcake is torn_

 _Your death was reborn_

 _Can you survive 'till the crack of dawn!_

L'eau s'est arrêter, cette chanson a l'air horrible! Et surtout bizarre.

 _Watch your back_

 _Take a turn to the left and the right_

 _There's no end in sight_

 _Your darknest of nights_

 _They burn you inside_

 _Begin night 5_

 _Watch your back_

 _Check the halls for your chance to survive_

 _The shadows enraged_

 _Your mind's getting phased_

 _Your life is no longer SAFE!_

 _I am all alone_

 _I'm surrounded by the fears_

 _Haunted with shackels_

 _Now they sent my straight to tears_

 _I'm not allowed to cry_

' _cus they told me I would die_

 _Oh no…_

 _They're getting near…_

 _Help me!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my mind_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back_

 _Or leave alone tonight!_

 _Break_

 _Break_

 _Break my heart_

 _Break me 'till I fall apart_

 _This can't be real_

 _This can't be right_

 _Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

 _Watch your back_

 _Take a turn to the left and the right_

 _No here to run_

 _No here to hide_

 _Watch your back_

 _Try your best to survive the night_

 _No here to run_

 _Try and survive the night._

 _They're here!_

La porte s'ouvre.

« Carla: Ah… Yo!

Moi : Euh… Yo?

Carla: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Moi : Elle veut dire quoi la chanson?

Carla: Elle s'appelle Break my mind.

Moi : …

Carla: Sa veut dire brise mon esprit. »

Et elle dit sa avec le sourire? C'est officiel, cette gamine est complètement tarée!

« Carla: Quoi?

Moi : Tu es bizarre… Oï.

Carla: Je sais!

Moi : Tu t'es changé.

Carla: Oui Yuki ma passer des vêtements. »

Avant elle avait un t-shirt noir avec marqué dessus « bosser tue », un survêtement noir et des baskets noire et blanche. Et maintenant un t-shirt gris trop grand qui tombe sur la droite dévoilant son épaule, un bermuda noir qui lui arrive aux chevilles rentrées dans des bottes noir également. Ces cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges sont attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

« Moi : Suis moi je vais te faire visiter le bateau.

Carla: Ok! »

Ce n'est pas humain d'être autant de bonne humeur!

« Moi : En ce moment nous sommes dans l'une des deux infirmeries présente à bord, celle de tribord. Et comme le vœu la logique il y en a une autre à bâbord. Elles se situent au niveau de la poupe.

Carla: C'est enregistré !

Moi : Ici il y a les cabines des commandants des 6 premières flottes, et a bâbord les 6 autres, oï, tu me suis toujours ?

Carla: Oui !

Moi : Entre les deux couloirs il a les dortoirs des 16 divisions. Et en face des cabines des comandants il y a celle de leur seconds, mais peut d'entre elle sont occupé. Le temps que tu resteras avec nous tu logeras dans la cabine en face de la mienne.

Carla: Donc j'ai la cabine qui, à la base, et pour le second de la première flotte.

Moi : C'est sa! Le réfectoire et les cuisines se trouvent au niveau du pont inférieur, en dessous de la cabine de Oyaji qui elle se trouve sur le pont supérieur, au niveau de la poupe également. La bibliothèque quand a elle se situe sous le pont inférieur prés de la proue.

Carla: D'accord. Et les calles se trouvent au niveau inférieur?

Moi : Pas tout a fait oï, au niveau juste en dessous il y a les 4 salles d'entrainement.

Carla: Epéistes, tireur, corps à corps et utilisateur de fruit su démon ?

Moi : C'est sa. Et encore en dessous il y a les calles.

Carla: J'espère que je ne me perdrai pas ! »

Mais elle sourie tous le temps ou quoi ?

« Moi : Si tu veux tu peux allez dans ta cabine, je viendrais te chercher pour aller au réfectoire.

Carla: Bien alors, à toute à l'heure !

Moi : A toute… »

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous laisserez une review ! Et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 10

27/11/16

Kikoo bande de cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Oui je sais j'ai une semaine de retard et je men excuse mais la semaine dernière je n'avais pas eu accès a mon ordinateur et je n'ai donc pas pu poster quoique ce soit, mais aujourd'hui je vous apporte la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

POV Carla :

Je ne risque pas de me perdre, je connais le bateau par cœur ! Normal en temps que fan de cet équipage ! Mais je vais faire quoi moi pendant tous ce temps ? Je vais m'ennuyer a mourir ! … Je sais ! Je vais aller à la bibliothèque ! J'y trouverais surement un bon gros livre ! Aller c'est partie ! On traverse tout le bateau !

 _Ding Dong  
I know you can hear me  
Open up the door  
I only want to play a little  
Ding Dong  
You can't keep me waiting  
It's already too late  
For you to try and run away_

I see you through the window  
Our eyes are locked together

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you've gonne to ?_

 _Do you think you've won ?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _I humping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _I'm coming_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _I'm coming_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _I'm coming_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

Je crois que je fais peur au gens…

 _Knock Knock_

 _I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need fo me to ask permission_

 _Knock Knock_

 _I'm inside your room, now_

 _Where is it you've hid ?_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed but_

 _You're not there, I wonder_

 _Could you be inside this closet ?_

 _Ding Dong_

 _I have found you_

 _Ding Dong_

 _You were hiding here_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Finally found you, dear_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Looks like I have won_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Pay the consequence_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Looks like I have won_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Pay the consequence_

J'adore cette chanson ! Même si elle me fait un peu peur… surtout quand je la chante ! Et j'ai fait peur à des gens dans les couloirs ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir des têtes aussi flippé ! On aurait dit qu'il avait « It » devant eux ! Arg… flippant ! Je suis sauvé par les livres ! Alors qu'es ce que je vais lire ? Cuisines ? Nul. Météorologie ? Non, pas envie. Navigation ? Peut être plus tard… Attends… C'est une blague ? Non mais sérieux les gars ! Vous êtes complètement con ! Bon aller on va voir plus loin et on leurs feras remarqué se soir, je sens qu'on va rire ! Mais quand même… quelle bande de pervers !

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous laisserez une review ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Au faite la chanson de aujourd'hui c'étais Hide and seek, english cover, nightcore ! A la prochaine ! (Elle essayera de ne pas être en retard, promis !)


	12. Chapter 11

04/12/2016

Kikoo bande de cactus ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi sa va nickel ! Aujourd'hui, un truc est à moitié dévoilé sur Carla ! Allez, Bonne lecture !

(One Piece ne lui appartient heureusement pas !) Oh tu es la toi ! (Et oui, tu ne pourras plus jamais me chasser !) Sa c'est encore à voir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

POV Marco :

A sourire tous le temps, elle va finir par faire peur a quelqu'un ! Bon je dois aller vérifier le cap comme Oyaji me la demander ! Mais elle est vraiment bizarre la gamine, et Yuki nous la confirmer tous a l'heure.

 _« Satch : Ah Yuki… sa va ?_

 _Yuki : La ferme…_

 _Moi : Comment ça ce n'était pas toi ?_

 _Yuki : C'est Carla qui avait lancé le meuble._

 _Namur : Donc tu veux dire qu'elle avait assez de force pour renverser Marco à l'aide d'un meuble ?_

 _Joz : Alors qu'elle est blesser ?_

 _Yuki : Oui… mais il y a autre chose…_

 _Izou : Quoi donc ?_

 _Haruta : Yuki tu nous fais peur la !_

 _Blenheim : Non, elle TE fait peur !_

 _Izou : A moi aussi…_

 _Yuki : Quand j'ai refermé pour la deuxième fois sa blessure, j'ai vu la cicatrisation en accéléré…_

 _Atmos : Et ?_

 _Yuki : Il n'y a que Marco qui veut se soigner aussi vite !_

 _Moi : Attend… tu veux dire qu'elle peut se soigner a la même vitesse qu'un phénix ?_

 _Yuki : Pas aussi vite mais, un humain normal ne peut pas guérir aussi vite, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !_

 _Fossa : Et alors, qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _Yuki : Rien…_

 _Oyaji : Et plein de chose à la fois… merci de nous avoir prévenu fille._

 _Yuki : C'est ce que vous m'aviez demandé._

 _Oyaji : Bien, nous avons une réunion a terminé ! »_

Je me demande quand même comment elle a fait pour se soigner aussi vite, presque, toute seul ? Je lui demanderais en allant au réfectoire… Putain le con ! J'aurais pu lui demander en lui faisant visiter le navire ! L'abruti !

« Vista : Et Marco, sa te dirais un poker ?

Curiel : On va te plumer, comme a chaque fois !

Moi : Je dois d'abord vérifier notre cap ! »

Comment sa comme a chaque fois ? C'est moi qui vais vous plumer vous allez voir bande d'enfoirés ! Alors, le cap… Nickel, on n'a pas dévié !

« Moi : Dite adieu a vos Berrys les gars !

Satch : Sa ça m'étonnerais !

Blamenco : Tu n'as pas un truc à faire toi ?

Satch : … Ah oui merde ! A toute les gars ! »

Mais qu'il est con.

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus, et dites moi dans les review si vous avez une idée de quelle est le pouvoir de Carla ! (Le ou les, on ne sait pas !) A la semaine prochaine ! Et pardonner moi pour la longueur des chapitres mais je travaille a les allonger! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12!


	13. Chapter 12

11/12/16

Kikoo les cactus comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? (Mal, puisque tu es la !) Tu ne pouvais pas mourir toi par hasard ? (Nope)Enfin bref voici encore un petit chapitre… GOMEN ! Mais j'ai bien rigolé quand je l'ai écris donc voila… Allez bonne lecture !

PS: Dites moi si vous trouvez a qui je pensais pour créé les deux nouveaux perso, un indice c'est dit dans leur noms! (Proposé une réponse en review!)

(One Piece ne lui appartiens pas ! Ben quoi je reprends mon travaille vu que je suis sortie du trou dans lequel elle m'avait jeté !)

* * *

Chapitre 12:

POV Satch :

Alors la petite furie s'appelle Carla… au moins je sais quelque chose d'elle maintenant ! Et en plus je sais aussi à quoi elle ressemble, et les autres a part Marco et Oyaji non ! Ah si merde Yuki l'avait dit pendant la réunion… Bon allez ce n'est pas tous mais je dois superviser la préparation du repas de se soir ! J'ai soif… y a pas une choppe de rhum qui traine par la ? Non ? Bon tant pis ! Donc on prépare quoi pour ce soir ? Un truc un peu plus équilibré se serait bien pour une fois !

« Moi : Les gars il nous restes quoi ?

Jeff : Du poisson, des épinards…

Sid : Et des pâtes…

Moi : Pas grand-chose quoi, je demanderais a Marco quand on accostera pour pouvoir refaire le plein !

Jeff : Et en attendant on fait quoi pour ce soir ?

Moi : Sais pas, proposer un truc !

Sid : Attends tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas d'idées ?

Moi : Ouais, et ?

Sid : ON EST DANS LA MERDE !

Jeff : La ferme abruti ! On a cas faire des lasagnes épinards, saumon !

Moi : Ouais on peut essayer, allez au boulot !

Jeff : Tu c'est que normalement c'est toi qui choisi le plat et non l'un d'entre nous !

Moi : Oh sa va aujourd'hui je n'avais pas d'idées, tu ne vas pas me faire chier avec sa ! Si ?

Jeff : Je ne sais pas encore…

Sid : On à pas le temps de parler je vous rappelle ! On est en retard !

Jeff : C'est de la faute de Satch, il est arrivé a la bourre, comme d'habitude !

Sid : Toi aussi tu étais en retard, je suis le seul a arrivé a l'heure de toute l'équipe !

Moi : Et aussi le plus trouillard !

Jeff : ATTENTION UNE ARAIGNER !

Moi : OU SA QUE JE LA DEFONCE !

Sid : Dans ton cul…

Moi :… AU BOULOT BANDE DE FLEMMARDS !

Sid- Jeff : AYE ! »

Un jour je vais finir par les tuer ! A moins… qu'ils ne me tuent avant… Non, je les aurais avant !

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Laissez une review et peut être, je dis bien peut être, qu'elle se remettra à écrire ! A la prochaine !)


	14. Chapter 13

18/12/16

Kikoo bande de cactus ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! (Moi ça va !) On s'en fout de toi ! Enfin bref le chapitre 13 est la ! (Et les 500 vues dépasser, on peut m'applaudir !) Pourquoi toi ? (Parce que sans moi tu ne serais rien !) Et les chevilles ? (Nickel !) Bref… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13:

POV Carla :

Bon aller je retourne dans ma cabine, même si l'idée de faire tourné Marco en bourrique pendant qu'il me cherche sur tout le bateau doit être sacrément marrant, mais je vais rentrer ! Il faut que je scelle mes pouvoirs avant de faire une grosse connerie, je leur dirai mais pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie ! GO !

 _I really hate you, stop getting in my way_

 _I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay ?_

 _I want to throw you out just like my broken TV_

 _If you'll come back once more it shall be painful you'll see_

 _I hope you die in a fire_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_

 _Hope you get shot and expire_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _Hope this is what you desire_

Comment je vais sceller mes pouvoirs moi au faite ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie ! J'espère que je ne vais pas me trompé !

 _It's almost over,why can't you just let it fly ?_

 _Don't be afraid it's not the first time you'll die_

 _You're machinal parts click sounds like when I broken your bones !_

 _Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone_

 _I hope you die in a fire_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_

 _Hope you get shot and expire_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _I hope you die in a fire_

 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_

 _Hope you get shot and expire_

 _Hope you'll be taken apart_

 _Hope this is what you desire_

C'est génial j'ai la musique dans la tête je pourrais limite danser, si j'aimais sa !

 _I hope you die in a fire_

Bonjour jeune porte, attention je vais t'ouvrir ! « _La drogue c'est mal !_ » j'en ais pas pris ! Laisse-moi rentrer dans ma cabine tranquille ! « _Tranquillien ?_ » Pète un coup sa iras mieux ! « _Va te faire !_ » Je sais je vais sceller mes pouvoirs avec une chanson ! « _Comment ça ?_ » Ben je vais sceller mes pouvoirs de sorte a ce que je puisse les récupérer si je chante la dite chanson ! Simple non ? « _Intelligent et con à la fois_ » Merci de ton soutien ! Juste a trouvé une chanson ! Il en faudrait une bien, pour commencer ! Et surtout qu'elle me fasse penser à mes pouvoirs ! « _Trop compliqué à trouver !_ » Ok, compris, alors une qui me plait tous simplement ! « _Trop compliqué à trouver !_ _Tu en aime beaucoup trop !_ » Chut je réfléchis ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis trop forte ! « _Tu es sérieuse ?_ » Oui mon choix est fait ! Se seras celle la ! « _Si tu insiste !_ » Ou sinon je les scelle pas et je fais attention… ouais je vais plutôt faire sa, personnellement je n'ai pas trop envie de chanter cette chanson ! « _Tu vas le faire oui ou merde ?_ » Merde… Je ne sais pas… Bon allez je le fait mais pas avec cette chanson la !

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Alors la chanson c'est Die in à Fire de The Living Tombstone ! Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine et bonne fête ! (Ainsi que bonne vacances pour les écoliers !) Je tiens à préciser que j'hésite encore si oui ou non Carla dois sceller ses pouvoirs… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review ! A la prochaine pour la suite les cactus !


	15. Chapter 14

01/01/17

BONNE ANNEE LES CACTUS ! Et aussi joyeux noël en retard… (Va te pendre…) Non ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur… Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez eu tous les cadeaux que vous vouliez et que vous avez passez un bon réveillon ! Sur ce je vous laisse sur ce tout petit chapitre… dont je ne suis pas fier du tout… Enfin bref bonne lecture et bonne année ! (430 mots… tu n'as jamais fait moins…) Je vais pleurais…

Chapitre 14 :

POV Carla :

« _Tu compte invoquer un démon ou quoi ?_ » La ferme ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le couteau de rituel donc je ne peux pas invoquer de démon après avoir planté quelqu'un ! « _On est pas dans Yandere Simulator !_ » Je sais ! On est dans One Piece, et ici tout est possible ! « _Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un ne débarque !_ » Débarquement ? « _…_ » Sa va je rigole ! « _Grouille !_ » Oui ! Oui ! Calme-toi ! Ok… On respire et on reste calme !

« Moi : Reste calme et concentre toi… »

Allez, c'est partit !

…

Ou pas !

« _…_ »

… Ca va je rigole !

 _Le roi et ses pairs_

 _Ont enfermé la reine_

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb_

« _Sa fonctionne !_ »

 _Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs_

 _Moi et mes frères voguerons_

« _Allez encore un peu est surtout chante pas trop fort !_ » Je sais et ferme-la !

 _Yo ho sur l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra._

 _Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra._

« _Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir la chanter jusqu'au bout ?_ » Fiou ! Et ta gueule ! « _Regarde si tu peux toujours utiliser tes pouvoirs ou si sa a marcher !_ » Deux secondes, j'ai stressé comme une malade ! « _Comme d'habitudes ! Mais dépêche tu dois effacer le pentacle après !_ » MERDE ! Je l'avais oublié lui !

« Moi : Donc on essaye… Nada ! »

« _Efface ce putain de pentacle espèce de Sataniste !_ » Non ! Moi je vénère Satananas et le cactus sacré ! « _Efface-le !_ » C'est bon je vais chercher une éponge dans la salle de bain ! « _Regarde l'heure !_ »… SHIT ! Marco va bientôt débarquer ! Shit, shit, shit ! « _Grouille !_ » VITE ! DEGAGE SALE ARMOIR DE MERDE TU ES AU MILIEU !

Et voila… vous pouvez me taper… OU PAS ! Enfaite si… Mais laissez-moi en vie que je puisse écrire la suite… (GUILLOTINER LA !) Reviens plus tard toi… genre… jamais ? Enfin bref la chanson ou plutôt l'extrais de chanson ben c'est Hissons nos couleurs de pirates des Caraïbes, j'ai choisi cette chanson parce que… (Pirates ?) Ouais… A la semaine prochaine et je m'excuse encore pour ce chapitre ultra court… a la prochaine !

Au faite merci, on a dépasser les 600 vus sur la fic!


	16. Chapter 15

**22/05/2017**

 **Kikoo bande de cactus ! Comment allez-vous ? (Mal !) Parce que je suis là, c'est bon je connais la chanson ! (Merci de me voler mes répliques !)De rien ! Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un petit chapitre (Et encore elle a rassemblé 2 chapitre !), MAIS, (Roulement de tambours…) a partir du 17 (SI tous va bien !) les chapitre seront plus long et dépasseront les 1 pages et demi ! Donc sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je sais que le style théâtrale n'est pas le plus agréable a lire, mais si je ne le fait pas je me perds et ne sais plus qui parle a quel moment, donc je le laisse, en espérant ne pas trop vous piquer les yeux**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

POV Marco :

« Curiel : Marco est fauché ! Marco est fauché !

Moi : Oï, Curiel ?

Curiel : Nani ?

Moi : …URUSEI !

Vista : Putain mais fermez-là !

Blamenco : Au faite Marco, tu ne dois pas allez chercher quelqu'un ?

Moi : Et merde j'avais oublié ! Bon à tout les gars !

Curiel : A plus le pigeon !

Vista : Adieu Curiel on a été heureux de te connaitre ! »

Un jour je vais vraiment le tuer cet abrutit ! Bon aller on mange dans 20 minutes, je dois allez la chercher. J'espère qu'elle est dans sa cabine, je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour du navire ! Il est trop grand sérieux ! Mais en même temps avec l'équipage que l'on a, on est obligés dans avoir un aussi grand ! Et puis on l'aime nous le moby ! C'est notre maison, et pour la plupart d'entre nous c'et la seul ! On le protégera jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à notre mort ! Oups… je me suis trompé de chemin… Et merde je ne suis vraiment pas doué ! Aller demi-tour, direction la cabine de la gamine, et pour de bon cette fois !

« Fossa : Ben Marco, tu fous quoi ? Tu t'es perdu ? On va manger je te rappelle !

Moi : Je dois allez chercher la gamine. Et non je ne me suis pas perdu !

Fossa : Ok, ben grouille, on ne va pas t'attendre !

Moi : Ouais, ouais ! »

Ils ont quoi tous aujourd'hui sérieux ? Aujourd'hui c'est : « Tous le monde fais chier Marco » Ou quoi ? Bande de gamins ! Enfin arrivé !

POV Carla :

« Marco : Oï gamine, le repas va bientôt être servis !

Moi : J'arrive ! »

Sérieux ils on quoi a m'appeler gamine ? Je suis petite et alors ? Bon on va ouvrir la porte !

PAF !

« Moi : Mais putain c'est qui le con qui a mis ça au milieu ! Putain de bordel de cactus ! »

« _C'est toi débile !_ »

« Marco : Euh… ça va ?

Moi : Ouais ! Ca va, j'arrive ! »

Bobo a la tête ! Mais il est tombé quand sérieux ? « _Quand tu as cavalé vers la salle de bain !_ » Ah… ben merde alors… Bon je le remets et je sors !

« Moi : Ca pèse une plume ce truc putain !

Marco : Oï !

Moi : J'arrive ! »

Et voila ! Plus rien au sol… on peut y aller !

« Marco : Tu en a mis du temps !

Moi : Ouais… »

Putain j'ai vraiment mal à la tête !

« Marco : Tu te souviens de ou ce trouve le réfectoire ?

Moi : Au dessus, ils en font un boucan !

Marco : Et encore a l'intérieur c'est pire !

Moi : Mais c'est fous que depuis ma cabine je n'entendais rien du tous !

Marco : Les cabines, les infirmeries et les dortoirs disposent d'une isolation phonique, sinon personne ne pourrait dormir ou se reposer tranquillement !

Moi : C'est sur que avec tous ce bruit on pourrait réveiller une armé entières de zombies !

Marco : Ne leurs donnent pas de mauvaise idées !

Moi : Je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention…

Marco : Je vais faire semblant de te croire…

Moi : Et ! »

Je ne sais plus mentir ou quoi ? « _Non tu as juste fait une tête de psychopathe ! Je dis ça je dis rien !_ » Oups… Putain sa me fait penser a une chanson !

« Marco : Au fait, tu en connais beaucoup des chansons ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, les paroles me vienne d'un coup, et qu'en sa arrivent j'ai envie de chanter !

Marco : Ok… Et tu pense pouvoir chanter des chansons normales ?

Moi : C'est quoi normales ?

Marco :… Je crois que ça veut dire non…

Moi : Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Marco : Pense pas alors !

Moi : Mais le bruit est vraiment assourdissant !

Marco : Je t'en pris ! »

Que de galanterie ! Heureusement que je ne rougis jamais sinon je serais une jolie tomate bien mure ! Pareille pour les saignements du nez ! On peut dire dans un sens que j'ai de la chance, parce qu'avec toutes ces tablettes je me viderais de mon sang en 30 seconde top chrono ! Bon on ouvre la porte… MAIS BORDEL DE CACTUS C'EST ENORME ICI !

« Fossa : Et ben Marco tu en as pris du temps pour ramener la gamine ! »

Trop, c'est trop !

« Moi : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE BORDEL DE CACTUS !

Satch : Tu as vu ta taille ?

Moi : Tu veux dire adieu à tes jambes ? Parce que je me ferais un plaisir de te les arracher lentement afin que tu souffre le plus longtemps possible !

Satch : Je ne dis plus rien ! »

Et merde je suis redevenu une psychopathe ! Mais en même temps c'est pas de ma faute, c'est eux qui m'insulte !

* * *

 **Et voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ! (Cette cruche n'a pas eu le temps de le poster hier !) Il était minuit et ce matin j'avais une évaluation en sports, désolé d'espérer la moyenne ! Enfin bref, encore désolé pour le retard, je ferais de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidement, même si actuellement après le chapitre 16, je n'ai plus d'avances, je ne vous garanti pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je ferrais de mon mieux ! (Cette phrase était beaucoup trop longue…) Oui… Donc dite moi en review si cela vous a plus, ce qui ne vous a pas plus, je suis preneuse ! (A part si c'est un « c'est nul. », ça, c'est interdit, JUSTIFIER !) Tu l'as pas digéré ? (Non…) Et ben moi non plus, allez, j'arrête avant que ce mot ne fasse la taille du chapitre !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
